<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Krátká zastávka před nákupem by Naerikil</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25219807">Krátká zastávka před nákupem</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naerikil/pseuds/Naerikil'>Naerikil</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravitation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Čeština</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:54:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25219807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naerikil/pseuds/Naerikil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Šuiči pozná jinou stránku svého šéfa</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Krátká zastávka před nákupem</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Šuiči dopsal nákupní seznam a strčil si ho do kapsy. Byl pátek a on se chystal společně s Jukim na velký nákup na víkend. Šuiči měl takové nákupy rád, připadalo mu to takové rodinné.<br/>
"Po cestě se musíme ještě stavit k Mice, potřebuju jí něco dát, počítej s tím," řekl mu Juki, když nasedali do auta.</p><p>Když stáli před dveřmi bytu, Šuičimu se rozbušilo srdce. Ještě nikdy nebyl u šéfa doma. Byl to zvláštní pocit. Na jednu stranu byl zvědavý, na druhou by nejraději utekl.<br/>
U dveří se vyzuli, přešli do kuchyně, kde u stolu seděla ospalá Mika.<br/>
"Tu jsou ty papíry," hodil jí je Juki na stůl. "Mělo by to být…"<br/>
"Kurva!" doneslo se k nim tlumeně z vedlejšího pokoje.<br/>
"…všechno. Tóma skládá?"<br/>
"Hm," zamručela rozespale.<br/>
"A nedaří se, co?"<br/>
"Tak, slyšíš ne? Od středy je naprosto nesnesitelný. Dáte si něco? Čaj? Kafe?"<br/>
"Kafe by bodlo!" ozvalo se z místnosti, odkud před chvílí přiletěla nadávka. Minutu na to se ze dveří vynořil Tóma. V teplácích, vytahaném tričku s logem N-G, od pohledu dost nevyspalý a očividně aspoň dva dny neoholený.<br/>
"A ty mi tak budeš spílat co se životosprávy týče," ušklíbl se Juki. "Podívej se na sebe. Vypadáš jak vyblité lečo."<br/>
"Taky tě opravdu moc rád vidím, Eiri," ucedil Tóma jízlivě a Šuiči vyvalil oči. Nikdy svého šéfa neviděl takto otevřeně projevovat emoce. Vždycky je perfektně schovával za své úsměvy, ale doma dokázal být zjevně úplně jiný člověk. Bylo to zároveň zajímavé a zároveň zatraceně děsivé.<br/>
Když procházel kolem Jukiho, spisovatel svraštil obočí a čichl k němu.<br/>
"Ty jsi kouřil! Mně to zakazuješ, nudíš mě monology o tom, jak je kouření a pití škodlivé, div mi nevlezeš do baráku, abys mě donutil spát osm hodin denně a teď se ukázalo, že kážeš vodu a piješ víno, milý švagře!"<br/>
Protočil oči a zapnul rychlovarnou konvici. "No tak jsem si jednou za rok zapálil a jedu druhý den bez přestávky. To je toho. Ty stáhneš za den klidně krabičku a pořádně nespíš třeba týden. To je trochu rozdíl, nemyslíš?"<br/>
"Tady jsem ovšem o princip."<br/>
"Jo ták, no když jde o princip, tak to je potom jiná," zacvrlikal nezaujatě, zalil si hrnek s kávou a odšoural se zpět do své pracovny.<br/>
"Tak co to kafe nebo čaj?" připomněla se Mika.<br/>
"Ne, díky. Už musíme."<br/>
Šuiči se rozloučil, rychle se obul a spěchal ven z bytu.<br/>
"Pan Seguči…" zakoktal, když už seděl v autě, "pan Seguči je normální člověk!"<br/>
"A cos čekal," zasmál se Juki a nastartoval. "Že je vždycky takový sluníčkový robot, jak ho vídáš v práci? Jen počkej, až ho poznáš blíž. To budeš teprve zírat. Máš ten nákupní seznam?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>